Although holsters differ in size, shape and materials of construction, the basic concept is the same; a holster is a cavity for receiving, holding, and protecting a handgun, while allowing it to be easily and rapidly drawn when needed.
The advent of the holster brought about new concerns, the most significant being how to keep the handgun holstered, especially when the wearer engages in vigorous physical activity. The ability of the holster to retain its weapon is of particular importance to law enforcement and military personnel. The accidental dislodgment of the handgun from its holster may place the holster wearer's life in danger as a loss of weapon reduces the individual's ability to defend himself. Similarly, the unauthorized withdrawal of the handgun from the holster by adversaries may also place the individual in danger of serious injury or death.
Consequently, holster designers are confronted with a serious dilemma. On the one hand, the wearer must have both a holster, which readily and easily accepts a handgun, and also provides for ease of withdrawal of the weapon. On the other hand, the holster must be capable of retaining the handgun during almost any type of physical activity which the holster wearer may engage in; and finally, the holster must be able to resist intentional attempts by third persons to remove the weapon from the holster. It has proven a challenge for holster manufacturers to design a holster which allows the wearer easy access to his weapon, while also securing the weapon from accidental or intentional dislodgment.